the first Neverland wedding and the birth of the neverland princess
by glraxaystarfire katniss
Summary: what if thing where different for peter and Wendy as they decided to grow up out of Neverland and return to the mainland where peter pan finally meet the darlings parents in hope of bring them all back to Neverland for a wedding but when Wendy end up pregnant by her future husband peter there world begin to change a new beginning is unlashes and faith of destiny is reveal for


Peter pan 3 the first Neverland's Wedding and the birth of the first Neverland princess

* * *

><p>summary: what if thing where different for peter and Wendy as they decided to grow up outside world of Neverland and return to the mainland where peter pan finally meet the darlings parents in hope of bring them all back to Neverland for a wedding but when Wendy end up pregnant by her future husband peter their world begin to change a new beginning is unleashes and faith of destiny for the entire family as the new princess take her place in the world of Never land.<p>

Author note: hi everyone I gotten to say this is my first peter pan I have ever wanted to do on rated M Fan fiction for the longest time think you for the review and fan report across the globe for my Danny phantom you been really great thank again and I want the same thing for this fan fiction story as well I hope everyone have a wonderful thanksgivings and Christmas because I have a lot of thing plan for chapter 1 return to Neverland do not fear.

Disclaimer: I don't anything from the original peter pan story of James berries ,but I used to own the Walt Disney movie of peter pan and now I am the original own of tinker bell's the movies and tinker bell castle status of herself.

* * *

><p>chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>the night in old England London was the most warm time for the darling's family when the three young children of Mrs. darling and her upset husband left for dinner parties when peter pan and Tinker bell's show up at the nursery widow that very same night looking for peter shadow that gotten chew off his back by the darling families faithful dog who attack him by mistaken that is when Wendy came into the nursery bedroom to recuse him.<p>

the night before was very award for the both them as peter pan slow gotten the courage to make the first move when Wendy Moria Angela Darling's was starting to shake her head in disbelief as he kiss her on the lip as tinker bell end up get little upset by the fact that her adopted son peter pan was get old enough to have a chosen bride at the age of fourteen.

but she didn't consider her adopted son to have the Magical Power of the great and powerful fairy king and Queen of Neverland or that she was really horrified of the prophecy lead to his undying future with this beautiful girl if only he could stay young forever thought Wendy Darling and Tinker bell but they both knew that was not met to-be when Tinker bell finally snap out of her day dreaming to pull Wendy golden-brown curly hair as peter try to make the kisses longer for her.

when she feel something yank on her golden-brown curly hair as she yell in pain before wonderful around the room where peter try catching him fairy mom in his green hat has he accidentally woke up Wendy darling's two brother by jumping on their beds.

when the boy's finally realize who was in the nursery with them peter and Wendy realize the situation they where in at that very moment when john and Michel darling's said together can we please go to Neverland with you peter as he was trying to see what was upsetting his fairy mother.

when peter pan translate in fairy tongue for other three children couldn't understand what he and tinker bell was saying about Wendy being the perfect candidate of being his future queen but she must prove herself by be respectful, trust worthy, devotion to feeling and stay equal to her royal mates while protect your heart or future offspring's said tinker bell in their little argument as he side before say I love her and she is beautiful and she has special kind of powers like where clinked somehow I can feel it.

plus I know she will make a wonderful queen if she just agree to it in the nearest future as peter finally whisper don't worried so must mom I am sure the Neverland's herself would accept her has I do now and when they finally got done with their little small talk in fairy language as Wendy look down at tinker bell for pulling her hair she was very special at how beautiful the fairy really was since she wears a simple long grown with winter green leaf's and wildflower all over it and her hair was in a simple curly blonde bun with a violet-blue Neverland summer lilies In her hair with fancy earring in her ears and cotton balls on her shoes.

plus she was the most beautiful tinkers fairy in the world thought Wendy has her two brother walk up to see her for the first time in the green fairy hat with the red Eagle Feathers on it. when Wendy finally came to sensed on how tinker bell was talking to him when she finally ask for a fairy translate from peter as the children in the room waited for his response.

when he finally came up with a Tiny White lies on what Tinker bell wouldn't really said which was you're a big ugly girl to which Wendy miss took it as concernment and thought of it as very offences this very moment she decisively in counter it with Ooh and move on like nothing even happen.

but the three boy's could tell something was bugging her when she said I am going be sad tomorrow if I have to move out of the nursery under our father wish you see boy's he doesn't believe in the story we do and when I do decided to move out I would be left the magical romance behind as well and to-be married off at the age of Eighteen wouldn't set well with any of you but I don't know if can change father commend now could I mean we could go to Neverland for a little awhile but we could never leave the nursery without our Aunt Millicent staying here tonight.

what do you mean that you can't go to Neverland for one romantic night with your first love and only future husband the king of Neverland said tinker bell as her furious took on a fire-Red flame as her anger lost control for two second when she said you better hope this girl is worth it in the long run Peter Pan or so help us all that Neverland doesn't decided to-be the death of us all in her own native tongues that only her stubborn son could hear at this very moment.

when Peter Pan finally said No I am not having it I wouldn't lose one of my best story tellers mother's to the grown up matter of fact you're come with me to my place where I know that you will never age to full-grown adult Like the evils captain hook and his crew of pirates.

but peter you don't understand I could never goes without my brothers beside what will my parents say if they find out I have gone missing it would break my family heart to where I couldn't imagine what mine happen to them if we did leave now. I am sorry Wendy my lady but we just can't stay here forever if it was any other day I would consider it but the thing is I am the prince of Neverland and if we stay for far to long I will lose my ability to fly and my other powers will fall to nothing.

so you're say if you stay there is a big chance that Neverland will disappear out of existent as we know it forever and there also the big risk of you dies like the fairy's because of faster ageing's in human Mortal's realm dial effect in your world too in one big breath for peter future fiancée.

when Peter Pan low his head in shame when Wendy and the boys finally made their decision to goes with him but they wanted to leave along document letters so their wonderful families and parent's wouldn't think that they were being kidnap but going on adventure with the prince of Neverland for a year to find themselves and understand important of grown up in the own right not the way their parent's wanted thing to-be done...

when Wendy Moria Angela darling walk over to her dressers and to their walk in closets to pull out three suitcase for the wonderful trip to Neverland when the two boy's decided to help pack there belongings to since this was their chance to see the Indians , the mermaids , the pirates and the other creatures of the Neverland island and seashore lining. the children decided to pack extremes more stuff for this adventure which include bathroom supplies they needed and snacks when they were all done they still had time for Tinker bell to call all of her fairy friends for help outside of pixie Hollow.

which only took her fifteen hour find most of her friends before her son no less her disappear consider they need help flying suitcases to Neverland Since the children need theirs arms to fly anyway they decided to have the forest fairies help sprinkle pixie dust on the old horse wagon inside the old family's barn.

but first they needed to seek out of their bedroom to get outside to the backyard where they realize their lovely aunt Millicent was in her bedroom without the door close they rush outside to the barn before pull the broken wagon wheels off their pegs since they also decided to cut off pole pales themselves with the low chain saw the children started working really fast has tinker bell and her friends flew into the barn to wit wagon...

when the fairies started to work on the standard frame of the Wagon being build for the three children. they all decided to get the couple of thing ease up the time they didn't have to do with the new wood board for the floor space of the new wagon. when the welling was perfectly done for the frame of wagon and the wood painting was quite finish yet on the new red wagon the children still could decided if it was good I idea to put other faction wood back on the red wagon just incase they need it for something important so they all agree to let the peter and lost boys deals with it...

in the meantime the paint on everything else was all most dry so the children decided to goes ahead and put the suitcases in the back of the wagon for transport when Wendy and the two to boy's bought out a blue blanket to cover up the basis of suitcases laying inside the wagon they also had to ties everything down with the most thickest rope's holding them all down why the fairies made more adjustment on the red wagon before take off outside of the barn they still did have time to test flight the flying wagon with wild unicorns when they get to Neverland...

meanwhile the prince of Neverland standing around in his own thought on rather not to leaves them all here to grow up without any adventure and never get to see his truth love grow up tell happy story again when tinker bell woke him out of his evil thought with an angry yell that said No Fairy Berries Pies For You When We Get Back Home's Mr. annoying your adopted mother to death when your fiancée talking to you in the face.

when peter gotten himself together long a enough for him to no less Wendy Darling standing there with the two boys again he was get really confuse at this very moment when she said we found way go to Neverland with you peter but you have to come down step with us to see the new horse wagon we have made for our trip to Neverland.

When everyone made it back outside where the wagon was sitting tall with the new wagon wheels put on it at the last-minute and two beautiful white unicorn horses ready to-be hook up to the wagon themselves peter pan the great prince of Neverland stood in shock for like five-minute in the least..

when he no less a few thing missing from the wagon itself but nothing the lost boys could fix when they get there, thought peter pan as Wendy Moria Angela Darling and her brother's waited for his answer when he return to them with a full smile as he give the fairies the okay to mantle up the saddle cables to the center of the white unicorn-horses when they finally took off in a flash.

the children was little confused on how they will get to Neverland when they made it into the house up to the window nursery where peter pointed to the second star to the right has if the question wasn't that opposes since they are flying to Neverland by light speed in mid-air with the most happy little thoughts and faith, trust and pixie dust's has each of the three children started to flying in the air with laughers and smiles on faces as they follow the great prince of Neverland outside the window of the darling's family nursery bedroom as Nana the Dog's started barking into the night Warning the children to stay safe on their wonder Journey to Neverland.

when they all landed on big ben the church tower around twelve-thirteen as they took their finals rest on the clock big minute hands before they fly though the star to the Neverland time portal's has Tinker bell and Her Adopted son pull Wendy darling over to him for one-second as to explain the legend of their wonderful Island and wars again the devils himself though the sea of God himself and plus when they find reach the atmosphere of the Neverland moon fall of sun raise the snow in Neverland has already melted by the member of the great prince return and the air of cloud where clears from the Neverland skies lines.

meanwhile on the coastline of Neverland island the jolly Roger Ship crew's was swamping the deck has captain James hook came up on the main-deck with Mr. Smee shooing away the nasty crocodile who want to finally hook off long ago. when thing finally got settle down again captain gotten his face and underneath his neck shave's before facing off with the great prince of Neverland again.


End file.
